What if?
by XxxCourtney and AlyssaxxX
Summary: Vanessa , a new york girl, her aunt makes her move to a little town on the beach side of california. what if she meets a guy who every girl likes? what if he falls for her? find out! ZANESSA. dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story! I have thought about this one FOREVER! Oh yeah and check out our other stories!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_flight 104 to los angeles, California is landing in 15 min."_

That was me. I, Vanessa Hudgens was going to be a Cali girl. This was going to be hard. I have been a New York girl for my whole life. Why did I have to go live with my grandma and grandpa, I was fine living with my aunt! Well, my grandparents live on some little, little town on the beach. Like only 100 people lived there. But I guess its like right on the beach maybe it will be relaxing?

I walked out and saw my grandparents.

"oh nessa look how much you have grown!" my grandma said.

I waved "hi grandma" I said then walked over to her. She gave me a hug; I turned to my grandpa and gave him a hug too.

"you've gotten so big and beautiful" my grandpa said "im sure all the boys are after you"

I blushed "no"

"hard to believe that!" my grandpa said taking my luggage "don't worry you will meet some nice boys in beach side."

"I guess, so how long from LAX?" I asked

"oh about 2 and a half hours." Grandpa said

"wonderful..." I said rolling my eyes

"oh peanut it will be ok, I know your flight was long you can sleep in the car." Grandpa said, using my old nick name.

my grandpa put my luggage away while I got into the car. A couple seconds later he was in the car and we started to my new home. A couple minutes later I fell asleep for the whole ride home.

"vanessa" I felt someone rocking me and saying my name it sounded like my grandma

"huh?" I said opening my eyes

"we're here" she said walking away

I got up and out of the car. We started walking down a board walk, shops and, food stores lined it. People were playing in the water and sand. I heard a motor rumbling, a guy on a bullet bike zoomed around us.

"he needs to watch were he is going… one day he will hit some one." My grandpa said.

"who is he?" I asked

"oh just a local boy." My grandma said.

"oh." I watched the guy turn a corner.

We got to a beach house, it was cute, and I liked it. We walked in and they should me my room. It was hard wood flooring, and the walls had a light blue tint, I saw French doors, when I opened them I gasped.

"oh my god! I have my own little balcony! That is so cool!" i said

I walked out onto it and I could see the whole beach.

"wow." I whispered.

"pretty isn't it." My grandpa said.

"ya" I said watching people walking along the sand

"well dinner will be ready soon so you can unpack" she said walking out of the room

I took one last look at the beach then headed inside and started putting away my clothes and shoes in the closet. After I set up my computer and put my bed sheets on the bed. I hung up a picture of me, my mom and my dad, from 7 years ago, on the wall before I heard my grandpa say dinner was ready.

After dinner I went for a walk.

"grandpa, grandma im going for a walk." I said grabbing my jacket.

"ok, but be back soon," my grandma said.

"Kay..." I shut the door.

i started walk down the board walk, I looked left and right at a street and started to walk. I heard that motor again. I looked and say the same bullet bike that I saw today coming towards me. I closed my eyes not thinking. I heard a screech and the motor stop, I opened my eyes and looked up the bike was like a foot away for me. I sighed I relief.

The driver took off his helmet, and ruffled his brown hair.

"watch where you are going." He said.

"hey sorry I looked both ways before crossing the street." I said back.

"well apparently not" he exclaimed

I sighed and finished crossing the street

"great another drama queen" he mumbled

I turned around "what did you say?"

"nothing" he said starting his bullet bike and rode off

I watched him leave and then headed towards a little jewelry store in town. I walked in and saw a few people in the store.

I saw a blonde girl, she looked nice.

"hi." I said walking up to her.

"hi, do I know you?" she said.

"oh no I just moved from NYC."

"oh, wow you're far from home! Well anyways, my name is Ashley!" she said putting out her hand.

"im Vanessa." I said shaking her hand.

"we should be like best friends now!" she said

"umm…ok! Fine with me!" I laughed.

She laughed back. We linked arms and walked out of the store.

We talked for awhile and sat on the beach

"so why are you here?" ashley asked

"um…I just moved her with my grandparents" I said pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"oh where are your parents?" she questioned

"they died 7 years ago" I said

"oh im sorry!" she said looking at me

"it's ok"

"well still it must be hard." She said.

"yeah sometimes, I still think about." I said.

"I bet." She looked at the sun set. "so anything happen today?"

"I almost got hit." I said

"what how!"

"some dude on a bullet bike. He was kinda rude." I said looking at her.

"zac." She said laughing

"whose him?" I asked

"Zac Efron is the guy that every girl loves, he doesn't like it. He is the only one that has a bike like that." She said.

I nodded "well he probably has a girlfriend then"

"not that I know of" she said

"ha what a loser!" I said.

"and why am I a loser?" a guys voice said.

I turned around and he was standing right there.

"uh..." I quickly stood up I turned to ashley, "I have to go bye." I ran off ashley followed me

"ugh im so stupid." I said starting to walk.

"no your not!" she said

"then how come I didn't hear him behind us?" I asked turning towards her

"because he's weird like that" she smiled

I laughed then looked at my watch "I should be going"

"yea me too" she said she grabbed my hand and wrote her number "call me" she said then ran off

I turned around and walked back to the house.

"Sorry im came home late, I found a best friend though!" I said cheerfully.

"oh that's great! Whats her name?" Grandpa said

"Ashley." I sat down next to him

"oh she is a nice girl, you guys will get along good." He said

it was silent.

"Vanessa, I think you should get a summer job." He said.

"like what?" I asked

"a waitress, down at the café, I already got you a job there."

"Wait what..." I said looking at him

"you start tomorrow, noon."

"can't hate something that I haven't tried. Im going to bed night." I walked up stairs, got into my pj's and climbed into bed.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed and headed downstairs.

My grandpa handed me a poptart "you ready to go?" he asked

"yup" I said walking out to the garage and getting in the car

my grandpa came a couple minutes later and drove me to the café

"ok well good luck" he said as I got out of the car. I shut the door and walked in

"hi im vanessa" I said to the lady at the counter

"oh your vanessa hudgens ok well you will be doing the counter today so get started" she said walking into the back. I set my bag down. She showed me everything.

"ok so here is your paper and pen," she handed it to me, "and good luck! Take table 4."

I walked over to the table.

"Hi. My name is Vanessa, I will be your sever today, what can I start you off with?" I looked up for my pad of paper. It was him. Zac.

"nice to see you again." He smiled

"great" I mumbled "hi…what would you like?" I asked

"um…don't know yet" he said smiling

"well hurry there's other tables" I said getting inpatient

"or we could just talk"

I pretended to think "let's see I could stay here and talk to a jerk like you or go make money. I think I'll pick the 2nd one"

"Ouch that hurt. a coke and a cheese burger." He handed me the menu. I grabbed it and walked away.

10 minutes later I took his food to the table.

"here you go. Anything else?" I asked.

"yup…a hour to talk to you." He said looking up at me and smiling.

"we don't serve that and I have plans after work." I smirked

"with who?" he asked

"not you apparently"

"no really who?" he asked again

"Ashley." I said.

"uh huh…" he said

"what you don't believe me?" I asked

"no not really but whatever." He said taking a big bite of his hamburger.

"ha. New York guys NEVER say whatever!" I laughed. "that's a girl thing"

"well you're not in New York now are you?" he smirked

I looked at him, shocked. I decided to ignore him. I turned around and walked away then grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I was going to meet ashley at the beach; I went home, changed and headed down.

I saw her and walked up to her, "hey ash." I said

"oh hey how was work?" she asked. I sat down on the towel.

"horrible. I served zac, he's a jerk."

"yeah, well, get used to it." She said laughing

"oh can't wait!" I said sarcastically

"yea well it should be interesting"

"so do you want to go swimming?" I asked

she looked down at the water "um…n-n-no im fine" she said laying down on her towel

I looked at her "um…ok?"

I walked to the water and walked in. it felt nice, the cold water and sand. I dived in.

-with zac-

"hey Zac!" Chase, Zac's best friend.

"hey, want to go to the beach?" Zac asked

"sure, why not." They started to the beach.

"Crap." Chase said.

"what?" Zac asked.

"Ashley is here." He said

"so…it's ashley? Whats wrong with her"

"nothing...nothing at all" chace said walking a little faster

"ok whatever you say" zac said "ashley!"

ashley turned around and waved "hey whats up"

"Nothi-" Zac started, he saw vanessa walking out of the water, "wow." He said.

ashley smiled. "Vanessa! Over here!" Waving her over.

She walked over and grabbed he towel and was drying her hair.

"what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked Zac

"I-i-i-I just w-as coming to the beach." Zac gulped. **(haha…do I see drool?)**

"dude are you ok?" chace asked

"yea fine" zac said sitting down. ashley and vanessa laughed

"sorry I know we kinda just got here put I have to go home and help my grandma, so I will see you later ashley." She grabbed her bag, "boys." And started walking off.

"you were totally just were checking out Vanessa." ashley said.

"was not." Zac lied, "Are you high or something?" he got up, "im gonna go…cya."

He walked off, and started on the board walk, his hands in his pockets.

"hey…" a girls voice said, he turned around. It was vanessa

"we seem to be seeing each other a lot" he said smiling

"um…yea" she said looking around "so why did you leave" she asked.

"why are you being nice to me?" he asked.

"why do you ask so many questions?" she smiled, "umm I have to go…bye." She walked off.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**so what do you like? Love it? If you do comment. I will not write another on unless I have at least 6 comments….even more! COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vanessa's P.O.V

I got up in the morning and walked down stairs.

"Hi grandpa!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello peanut!" he said giving me a bowl.(for cereal)

I poured some coco puffs into the bowl, and put in the milk. We sat there eating in silence.

"so meet any one else?" Grandpa asked.

"uh yeah I meet 2 more people." I said.

"which are….."

"uh, Zac and Chase, I think."

My grandpa's face dropped. "I don't want you hanging out with him."

"who?" I asked

"Zac, he is not the right person to be hanging around with. I don't want to catch you hanging out with him, are we clear?" he said seriously.

I was still confused "uh ok….."I said

I washed my bowl and got ready for the day. I decided to wear just a swimming suit, board shorts, and a tank top. I didn't feel like get dressed up.

"hey im going out with Ashley!" I yelled.

I walked out into the sun; it was a nice day, not so hot. I looked around for Ashley, I saw her talking to Zac. Oh great what if my grandpa saw me talking to him, it was only like my 3rd day and I didn't want to get in trouble….oh well. I walked over to Ashley.

"hey ash!" I said.

"oh hey Nessa!"

"uh hi." Zac said.

"hi!" I said back. "so Ashley what should we do today!" I turned to her.

"um…we can go shopping, shopping, or……shopping!" she said, laughing.

I laughed "ok! We will go shopping…"

"I guess I will see you guys later." Zac said, walking away.

"bye!" we both said.

Ashley and me spent the whole day just talking, shopping, and having fun. It was maybe 4, and me and Ashley went to sit on the beach. Ashley was tell me the history about the beach.

"I think im starting to like this place." I said, laying down on the sand.

"I love it here." Ashley said.

I shot up. "let's go swimming!"

"uh-no i-im fine!" she said.

"oh come on, you're my best friend and you haven't even come swimming with me!" I pouted. Folding my arms across my chest.

She looked at me. "Im sorry I can't."

I sat back down, "fine!"

"Hey." Two males voices said.

Ash and me turned around, and saw Zac and Chase walking to us. Zac smiled at me, and for some reason it gave me chills. They sat next to us

"oh hey.."Ashley said.

"im going swimming, anyone want to come?" Zac said as he stood up.

"uh yeah I will." I got up and took off my tank top and started walking to the water, but I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up, I squealed.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"No!" Zac said stubbornly. He swung me around and threw me into the water. My head popped up.

"EFRON!" I screamed.

"Hudgens." He mocked back. I jumped on to his back, he tried to shake me off. That didn't work. We were laughing, I have to admit I was having fun. We fell into the water but I still hung on. He stood up with me on his back, and shook his hair. He tried again to get me off.

"Vanessa?" I her someone say.

"I looked into the direction that I heard the voice from. It was my grandpa. Crap.

I got off zac's back. "Vanessa! What did I tell you?" my grandpa was mad.

I looked down. "I was just hanging out, grandpa it not a big deal."

"it is because I told you not to hang out with him!" he pointed to Zac. Zac looked up at him.

"I don't know why you hate him so much, but I have a good time around him!" I said.

I looked at Zac. "Maybe you should go." He said

"But I don't want to, I was having fun." I shot back.

"I know so was I." he walked back to Chase and Ashley and grabbed his towel.

"Vanessa lets go." My grandpa said.

"no." I said quietly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey guys sorry its so short but I have to go! Soooooo tell me what you think! Any ideas?? tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We're working on all of the stories right now. So sorry it took so long. Plz comment!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Vanessa's P.O.V

"Vanessa now!" my grandpa said

I sighed then walked over to get my stuff "bye guys" I said walking over to my grandpa

"Bye ness!" I heard Ashley say

My grandpa started walking back to the house. I walked slowly back home. Once I got there I slammed the door shut and ran up to my room.(its gonna be dark now)

I set all my stuff down and got my pajamas out, then put them on. I pulled my hair into a ponytail at the very top of my head, and walked onto my balcony.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and my grandpa walked in

"There's some dinner downstairs for you" she said walking over to me

"Im not hungry" I crossed my arms across my chest

"Okay, well if you get hungry it'll be In the microwave" she paused "vanessa, you know your grandpa's just trying to protect you"

"He doesn't need to! Im a big girl" I said

"Vanessa you know he only does it because of what happened to your parents" she said sitting down

I looked down "he still doesn't have to! And what does that have to do with zac?"

"You'll have to talk to him about that"

"I wish I was in New York" I mumbled

"Nessa, it'll get better, trust me" she said giving me a hug then leaving

I sighed, then walked inside and closed the balcony doors. And turned on my TV.

-Next Day-

"Vanessa, wake up" I heard my grandma say through the speaker

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head

"VANESSA!" she shouted

"Fine!!" I shouted back, I pulled back my covers and went into the bathroom and started the shower. An hour later I finished doing my hair and getting dressed, then walked downstairs.

"Morning" my grandpa said

I ignored him and got some juice

"Well, you should go get ready or you'll be late for your job" my grandpa said breaking the silence

"Yea, well see you later" I said grabbing my phone and bag then heading outside

It took my awhile today to get to work. When I got there everything felt really slow today for some reason.

"Hey, can I have a bagel" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from my phone and saw Chace standing there

"Yea" I got a bagel and handed it to him

"Well, you don't seem happy" he said sitting down on a stool

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all"

"Wanna talk about it?" he questioned

"Do you know why my grandpa won't let me talk to zac?"

He looked at me "well yea but you should talk to Zac about that not me" he said

"Im not allowed to talk to him, remember?" I said

"Go somewhere your grandpa won't find you" he continued "thanks for the bagel" he said then left

I laughed and continued working until 3.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**sorry its short im working on some other stories but the next one will be longer.**

**so plz comment!**


End file.
